ringtailfandomcom-20200214-history
SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY
Sleeping with the enemy is the first episode of Lemur Street season one. Summary In Madagascar, two rival groups of ring-tailed lemurs are fighting an ancient battle over territory. The [[Graveyard Gang]] and the [[Tornadoe Troop]] have been enemies for generations. Each of the two troops is led by a dominant female because since ringtailed lemurs live in a matriarchal society, the females are all dominant to the males. The Graveyard gang follow Crystal, an even handed leader. The more volatile Tornadoes are ruled by Electra, a volatile and bulling queen. Its early in the mating season and as always, male lemurs are hot under a collar. In the Tornadoes, Flash, the dominant male, is strutting his stuff in hope of wining over a Tornadoe girl. Ringtail lemur females only come into season for one day each year, so finding a willing female is imperative. All the males head from one female to another by none are willing. To make matters harder for males, all the females are dominant, so they have to approach with caution. Flash scent marks his tail and sprays his scent to intimidate the other males of his male superiority. To make matters even worse, it seems the aggressive leader, Electra, is the female in season. Her bad temper makes her inapproachable. Flash tries to court Electra, but is swiftly put in his place. Flash will need better luck. Flash is not the only male lemur looking for mating chances, second in command Graveyard male, Milton, has left the Graveyards as none of the females in his troop will oblige to him, as all the girls fancy the Graveyards dominant male Blake. So Milton, in frustration, leaves and heads into Tornadoe territory looking for some mating opportunities. Flash has at last had better luck, both females Electra and Amazon, are all over his scented twig with interest. Flash moves off, but Electra follows him. With his chance finally within reach, Flash courts Electra and mates with her. Soon after mating, Flash continues to guard Electra from the other males, there for ensuring that the offspring is his. While Flash is preoccupied chasing off the other males, he has taken off his sight on Electra, who slinks away. Milton from the Graveyard gang has ventured closer into Tornadoe territory, close enough to smell the scent of a female in season. His caution disappears and he makes his way into the Tornadoes. Milton climbs up a tree and finds Electra, who welcomes his advances. Milton mates with Electra, only to then be spotted by dominant Flash. Flash catches Milton off guard and chases him off. By mating with more than one male, Electra has a logical reason. By ensuring the identity of her baby's father is unclear, this prevents males from wanting to attack her baby if they sense its not theirs. Milton, frightened from the fight with Flash, returns to the Graveyard Gang. Ring-tailed lemurs featured on this episode Flash Electra Milton The troops featured on this article Tornadoe Troop Graveyard Gang Following episode THE MATING GAME Category:Lemur Street Episodes